


mercurial and quaint

by encore



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encore/pseuds/encore
Summary: On Newt and his tendency topush.





	mercurial and quaint

**Author's Note:**

> my ao3 feels dead so im throwing up old stuff

If there is one thing Newt excels at it’s getting under someone’s skin - picking at a scratch until the pale web of newly made cells rip apart to bubble up blood again, pulling at a loose thread until there’s a mess of fuzz and unwearable remains; Newt pushes and he pushes well past the point he should. It’s not like he can’t stop himself, or that he can’t handle himself with professional ease and maturity, it’s that he doesn’t have to. Not with this kind of work, and not with Hermann.

 

Hermann, who jerks and twitches his way through every statement he makes, just as manic and wired and  _ weird  _ as Newt and even worse because he doesn’t seem to realize it. Thinks himself the pinnacle of refined, graceful geniuses.

 

Newt wants to shake him like a coke bottle and watch him blow.


End file.
